Thief
by FlightOfTheDemon
Summary: Madellyn's out of the House and Cael is left to deal with an uninvited guest. Rated T just in case.


Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon, however guess I can say that Madellyn, Tobias, and Cael, belong to me.

Thief

Moonlight sifted through the blinds landing on the lounging moonlight pokemon, the dull rays empowered the pokemon and soothed away the stress he had endured during the day. Madellyn's Sentret had gotten sick from eating a bit of bread that had been soaked in pesticides to keep the bug pokemon from eating the apples on the trees. The pesticide was harmless to the actual bug pokemon being that they had an enzyme that wouldn't give them more than a mild case of indigestion and it tasted bad but to other types it could be potentially life threatening. That had been three days ago and still the Sentret was in critical condition leaving Madellyn no time with Cael who had spent most of his time cooped up in a small vacation house they had rented.

Cael stood and stretched working out the knots he had developed from laying in the same position for so long. Jumping down from the window sill he slowly mode his way to the kitchen where Tobias had set him out a plate of food before he left with Madellyn to check on the sick Sentret. It was a blend that Tobias had made himself by mixing together homemade pokེchow with a few berries and some raw chunks of steak, it was much better then that store bought junk and he would be sure to thank the boy when he returned. He dug his nose into the bowl and pushed around the pieces to retrieve a particularly large and juicy piece of steak at the bottom, the scent melody wafted into his nostrils teasing and taunting the pokemon.

After reaching and wolfing down the tender tidbit Cael went to work cleaning up the rest of the meal even taking the time to give the empty bowl a cleansing lick before sitting back and licking the sides of his muzzle. Once satisfied he rolled onto his back and began to lick his stomach and nether regions then took a long drink from his water bowl to rid his mouth of the taste of crotch. He gave his nose one more swipe with his tongue before going back to the livingroom, the windowsill no longer appealed him as the moon had been covered by cloud from an impending rainstorm. Instead he jumped up on the couch and dug up the remote from between the couch cushions, he had watched tv with Madellyn before and after a few hours had learned how to work the remote himself. The red button turned it on, the up arrow went up and the down arrow went down. It was around 9 so there wasn't much to watch so he settled on a cartoon that featured pokemon who solved mysteries, after one episode Cael fell asleep.

Something was tickling his nose but he refused to open his eyes as the remnants of his wonderful dream would be dashed from his mind. The moonlight pokemon sneezed then opened his eyes, pissed because as soon as he sneezed he had forgotten the dream but curious as to what had been the cause. It was pitch black outside and the tv had been mysteriously turned off but because umbreon lived for the darkness he could easily make out the figure of a rather small rattata, in its mouth it held an earring which Cael identified as being Madellyn's.

The rattata looked directly into the eyes of the umbreon then fled, Cael sprung up from his spot and bound after the intruder. The house was rather big but there were only so many places that the rattata could hide. The mouse pokemon turned down the hallway and began to run toward a closed bedroom door, Cael smirk and pounced ultimately slamming into the door while the rattata slipped through a crack at the bottom. Cael peered through the crack and stared at the intruder, the rattata sat in the middle of the bed with Madellyn's earring clutched tightly in its teeth. Cael growled loudly but the pokemon sat in its place and began to wash its whiskers.

The Umbreon began to pace back and forth, there was no way he could fit beneath the door as the Rattata had done and without opposable thumbs opening it wasn't an option either. Cael got back down and laid his cheek on the floor, if he couldn't get to the Rattata he'd make the Rattata come to him. The amber ring on his forehead began to glow and he shot out a violet ring hitting the mouse pokemon, now that it was confused Cael then used attract and lured the Rattata toward him. The Rattata, now under a trance, unsuspectingly walked toward the Umbreon still clutching the earring in its teeth. Cael grabbed the pokེmon around it's middle holding it loosely in his jaws so he wouldn't hurt it, there weren't any open windows in the house so he couldn't imagine how it had gotten in but also meant he didn't know how to put it out.

After a few minutes the Rattata came out of the trance and began to squeal in fear, the sudden noise startled Cael who instinctively bit down on th e object in his mouth. Cael then opened his mouth letting the Rattata scurry to some other part of the house visible unharmed but probably mentally scarred for life.

'Dammit'

Cael inwardly cursed himself for letting his catch get away and put his nose to the cold wood floor to try to pick up the scent of the Rattata. His search for the thief resulted in him having to go upstairs, he hated having to walk up stairs since it always took him several tries before he could successfully reach the top without tripping over his own paws. He put one paw on the first step and that one was soon joined by a second paw, he made it up four stairs before he came tumbling back down after his left foreleg had gotten crossed with his right hind leg. After 3 minutes he got to the top of the staircase and went down the hall, at the end of the hall was Madellyn's room that was left open in case Cael wanted access to his sleeping basket that he used instead of his Pokeball. The room had no closets, a queen sized bed, and a bedside table with a draw in it. The draw of the table was open and a quiet buzzing noise came from within it. Cael hopped up on the bed and stuck his nose into the draw, this particular draw was were his trainer happened to keep her panties and whatever was in the draw smelled like Madellyn.

Since the intruder wasn't in the draw it had to be under the bed, Cael hopped off of the bed and stuck his head underneath it. It was bare. Confused Cael walked to the center of the room and sat, he slowly looked left and right but found no sign of where the Rattata had gotten to. Giving up Cael was going to go back downstairs and sit in the windowsill when a scratching sound from above caught his attention. The moonlight pokemon looked up to see the Rattata hanging from a Weepingbell shaped light fixture, its sharp claws make little tendrils in the plaster as it held on for dear life. Seeing the enemy Cael used swift without thinking to knock the pokemon down, he missed leaving holes in the ceiling but the attack itself scared the Rattata causing it to fall.

The Rattata's Tail began to glow and Cael was hit with an Iron Tail from the falling pokemon, the attack only hit his nose but the force of the blow was enough to send him crashing to the ground and to bloody his nose. Again the Rattata was allowed to escape. Cael stood a few moments after the Rattata made its getaway, he exhaled forcibly spraying blood over the cream carpet. Hate flared in the Umbreon's eyes and he bound out of the room and down the hallway after the rat. The rattata had only made it to the staircase when it noticed the Umbreon chasing it, it then scrambled up the banister side and slid down to the bottom. Witnessing the rattata do it Cael tried it himself and on the way down got his tail caught in a niche pulling a chunk of fur from it. The Umbreon howled in pain and licked the bald spot on his tail.

On the bottom floor there were only two rooms other than the livingroom, the bathroom and the kitchen. The bathroom was closer to the stairs so Cael checked there first, the bathroom light was off but the bright light that emanated from his rings illuminated the area enough so he could make out the surroundings. There was a single window in the room, however since the Rattata was small and the window was closed the best he could do was scratch helplessly at the window. Cael smirked, he figured if he stood on the toilet that he could jump into the window and capture the Rattata. The umbreon put his plan into action, jumped, and landed in a bowl of cold water. The Rattata took this moment to jump down from the window sill, land on the toilet handle, and scurry into the kitchen while Cael scrambled in the swirling water.

Cold and wet Cael pulled himself out of the bowl and shook himself partially dry. He then hurried in the direction he had seen the Rattata go, once in the kitchen he had no trouble finding the thief. The Rattata sat in the sink drinking from the tap, Cael ran toward the Rattata slipping because of his wet paws and sliding into the cabinets. He clambered up onto the counter and advanced on the Rattata, the Rattata with no way to go but down did just that and escaped down the garbage disposal. Cael did the same, but didn't take into account that his body was a lot bigger than the Rattata's and only succeeded in getting his head stuck int the garbage disposal.

-----25 minutes later-----

The front door swung open and then shut and Tobias took off his shoes so he wouldn't get the carpet wet. The teen had been in such a hurry he had forgotten his wallet, and now, four hours later he had remembered that he left it on the kitchen table. He stepped into the kitchen, turned on the overhead light and gasped at the sight. Tobias rushed over to the sink, the umbreon was soaking wet, it had been evident from his broken claws that he had been struggling and the fact that his paw pads were blue that the pokemon had passed out from the lack of oxygen. Thinking fast Tobias went to the cabinet and got out a tub of crisco, he lather the butter like substance into the fur around the umbreon's neck and with a bit of coaxing he was able to free him from the drain. Tobias wrapped Cael in the jacket he was wearing, grabbed his wallet and turned to rush the umbreon to the hospital when he hear a strange scratching sound from the sink. Tobias then watched as a small body covered in purple fur emerged from the drain as well with a gold earring wedged in its teeth.

"There you are Chiiso, good boy"

Tobias retrieved the earring from the rodent's mouth and patted the pokemon on his head before taking out a pokeball and telling Chiiso to return.

End

Again sorry for the crappy ending but this was just a little something I wanted to write to clear out the writers block, and don't worry, Cael will be fine.


End file.
